


Kiss I Mean Hug Me

by ruby_tucker



Series: Jacinter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, TLC shipweeks, angsty fluff, hug me, jacinter week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Winter is having visions post-Winter and can't find Jacin.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Series: Jacinter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872289
Kudos: 5





	Kiss I Mean Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jacinter week on Tumblr. All my fics/headcanons normally come out to Tumblr first, so you can follow me there (ruby-tucker) The prompt for this was Hug Me.

Aimery. She had killed him. Now he was back, haunting her visions. She didn’t know why she was still having them, she had used her glamour again. But the doctor had said she might still experience for up to five months after using it. 

Now he was in front of her, with a knife, running towards her throat. Where was Jacin? Why wasn’t he here? Without thinking, Winter screamed. 

Quick as ever, Aimery dissolved. What had she done? Winter knew that she was supposed to talk to a doctor when something unexpected happened with her visions, but she wasn’t in that mindset right now. Where was Jacin? 

The Rampion was big, but it wasn’t that big. Plus, Jacin normally told her before going anywhere without her. It wasn’t like him to just leave her like that. 

As she went to look for him, a new horror haunted her mind. Scarlet-friend was there, and her dad too. One look at him made her knees weak. All of a sudden, she was more than desperate for the bioelectricity manager prototype to be made. 

Scarlet-friend took out her gun and loaded it. Jacin’s voice entered her mind. It’s all in your head, princess. Princess. He had called her that for ages, and she still loved every time he did it. Winter knew it was a vision, but part of her thought she was going to die. She would never get to see Jacin again. She would never get to kiss him again. He would never again stroke her hair, and tell her he loved her. He would be gone. 

Before her thoughts could fully process, Scarlet, got pushed aside. Behind her was Jacin. Jacin! He had come for her, and now he was here. He could help her. 

She ran to Jacin and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He was here now. Everything was going to be alright. 

Only one thing was wrong. Winter had tried to wrap her arms around Jacin, but he disappeared. When she turned around, there he was again, but it wasn’t him. 

The figure looked like Jacin, with long blond hair, and those icy blue eyes, but at second glance, Winter could tell there was something wrong. His face was white. Not pale, but sheet white. In a start, she realized it was makeup. After inspecting him for a moment longer, the rest of his look appeared. Red diamonds surrounded his eyes. Fake pink cheeks appeared as well. But perhaps the scariest of all was the red lipstick that covered his lips. 

This was not Jacin. This was a clown. 

Now it was not a question, it was a fact. She was quite certain that she was going to die. Maybe, if she screamed someone would help her. No. It would not work. The blood would drown her out. Maybe, she just needed to scream. Winter wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth, a scream did not come out. No. What came out was a howl. 

The sound was bare and rough, but it was the type of sound many would call beautiful. It was pure and true, and she was certain that Jacin would love it. If he was here. 

The howl was broken by heavy breathing that she immediately recognized as Jacin’s. Almost instantly, clown Jacin began to fade. Only then did she realize that she had been crying. 

“Jacin?” her voice quivered. The tears kept coming. She stepped forward and flung her arms around him. This time, he did not fade. This time, he did not turn into a clown. This time, Jacin was here for her.

“Stars, Winter,” he whispered, “I left for about five minutes to get a snack and come back to this.” 

At first, she was a touch mad, but when she saw the look on his face, she knew he cared. Jacin cared about her. Which was so much more than she could say about her step-mother. As much as it hurt Winter to say it, part of her was glad that Levana had died. 

Jacin led her over to her bed. “Is there anything specific that will help you?” he asked patiently. 

She looked around. It was almost gone already. Clown Jacin was long gone, and there were only hints of blood left on the walls. Her gaze circled the room, and then back to Jacin. It landed on his lips. 

“Kiss me,” she replied, but almost immediately regretted it. “I mean keep hugging me,” she added on lamely. 

His lips turned up into a playful smirk that made her pulse flutter. “Hmm,” he stated, “I think I prefer kissing you instead.” Before she had time to think about his statement, their lips were clashing. Almost like an instinct, Winter put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

A groan let out of Jacin’s throat, and he responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the bed. Winter kissed him harder, knowing that she had never been kissed like this before, and wanted to keep kissing him forever.

She had a feeling he felt the same way, because they quickly broke the kiss only for breath, but were quickly at it again. And she loved every second of it. 

Winter didn’t know how long it had been, but after a while, they finally went back to bed. Well, she didn’t. There was no way she could fall asleep after all that, so she simply laid in bed and recalled those amazing moments. 

She had a feeling that they were some of the best in her life.


End file.
